Waiting
by Witte Lelie
Summary: Semua orang pasti akan setia menunggu demi orang yang dicintainya.


**Waiting**

** Disclaimer: ****Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_**

* * *

'**__Mana Light?' ._ Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus hingga dibenak Misa. Berjam-jam ia menunggu Light-- kekasihnya itu, di sebuah taman yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Universitas Touou.

Awalnya, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu ditaman tersebut setelah Light selesai kuliah. Dan kini sudah lewat 2 jam, namun Light tak kunjung datang dan memberi kabar. Misa telah berkali-kali meneleponnya, hasilnya nihil. Karena ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi.

Mungkin segelintir orang jika sedang berada diposisi Misa saat ini, tentunya akan lebih memilih untuk pulang daripada menunggu lama seperti itu. Tapi berbeda dengannya, ia lebih memilih menunggu bahkan hingga larut malam sekalipun agar dapat bertemu sang pujaan hati. Ya, itulah bukti kesetiaan dan pengorbanannya pada Light. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa Light tidak mencintainya dengan tulus.

Si gadis blonde tersebut duduk termenung. Sesekali ia mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Light lagi. 30 menit ia bertahan seperti itu. Bosan, hingga nyaris saja ia tertidur disana. Namun suara deruman mobil membangunkannya kembali.

Tepat didepan penglihatannya, sebuah limousin hitam berhenti. Dan keluarlah sesosok pria yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ryuzaki?!" terlontar satu nama itu dari mulutnya.

"Oh, hei Misa-san. Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa sang pria yang dikenal Misa dengan nama Ryuzaki itu, sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Err.. Misa sedang menunggu Light. Kalau Ryuzaki sendiri?"

"Hmm, ya hanya jalan-jalan sore." jawab L santai. "Lalu apa Light-kun sudah datang?"

"Ah, i-itu.. Sebentar lagi juga Light datang kok!" jawab Misa. Namun ekspresinya tersirat keraguan.

"Tidak, Light-kun tidak akan datang."

Misa mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa yang yang membuatmu bisa seyakin itu, Ryuzaki?"

"Kemarin Light-kun bilang pada saya, kalau hari ini ia ada urusan hingga nanti malam."

"Hah? Urusan apa?"

"Ya, urusan kuliah atau yang lainnya mungkin."

Raut wajah Misa seketika berubah murung mendengarnya, "Tapi.. Kenapa Light tidak beritahu Misa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya Light-kun lupa. Dan kebetulan kita bertemu disini, jadi saya yang menyampaikan hal ini pada Misa-san."

"Ohh.." hanya sapatah kata itulah yang Misa ucapkan. Setelahnya ia hanya diam dan membisu. Tatapannya kosong, seakan jiwanya melayang entah kemana. L merasa janggal, tak biasa dengan dia yang seperti itu. Karena setahunya, Misa adalah gadis yang ceria dan sedikit cerewet. Dan itu, membuatnya menjadi tak enak hati.

*******

Langit telah menampakkan warna kemerahan, dan matahari yang lambat laun mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Tanda jika malam akan segera tiba. Orang-orang yang ada ditaman pun akhirnya mulai pergi satu persatu. Hanya tinggal L dan Misa yang masih terdiam disana.

"Misa-san, ini hampir malam. Kau mau pulang?" tanya L. Dan Misa menyahutinya hanya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Lalu, Misa-san mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana jika Misa-san ketempat saya saja? Disana Misa-san bisa cerita apapun tentang Light-kun, mungkin saja saya bisa bantu. Minimal dapat mengurangi beban Misa-san saat ini." ujar L.

Tawaran darinya tadi sukses membuat Misa sedikit berkutik. Ia menatap L sejenak, kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Ryuzaki."

*******

"Makanlah ini. Semoga bisa membuatmu sedikit baikan." L menyodorkan sepiring pudding coklat kepada Misa. Namun yang ditawari tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Ia masih saja murung seperti tadi. Melihatnya, L menjadi semakin tak enak hati padanya. Ia menyesal telah bilang bahwa L lupa pada Misa.

"Misa-san, maafkan saya jika perkataan yang ditaman tadi menyinggung perasaanmu."

Misa menggeleng dan kemudian berkata, "Tak apa Ryuzaki, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Memang sepertinya Light yang sudah melupakan Misa."

"Tidak, Misa-san. Light-kun hanya terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya." sanggah L.

"Misa juga tau kok, Ryuzaki. Light terus menghindari Misa. Bodoh Misa selalu menunggunya, padahal sudah sadar kalau Light seperti itu. Hahaha.." ujar Misa sembari tertawa hambar. Nada suaranya getir, seperti menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Misa-san tidak bodoh. Itulah yang pasti dilakukan setiap orang untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Setia dan menunggu. Itu bukan hal bodoh seperti yang Misa-san katakan."

Mendengarnya Misa hanya diam menunduk, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kemudian terdengar suara isakan, airmata jatuh diatas tangannya yang terkepal. L menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung. Tak tahu cara menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis begini.

"Sudah sudah, Misa-san. Jangan menangis."

"Ryuzaki.. Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mau menemani dan mendengar keluh kesah Misa. Misa gak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa."

"Tidak apa, saya senang dapat membantu Misa-san. Kita kan teman. Teman memang harus saling membantu kan?"

Misa menyeka airmatanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap L dan tersenyum.

"Nah, Misa sudah gak menangis lagi kan? Hehe.." L hanya tersenyum tipis, sedikit lega melihat Misa sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Oh ya, Ryuzaki. Puddingnya masih berlaku kan? Misa makan ya..!!" kata Misa. Tangannya menyambar puding yang tadi ditawarkan oleh L.

"Tadinya kalau Misa-san tidak mau puddingnya akan saya makan."

Misa mendengus, "Huh dasar! Kau yang nawarin masa kau juga yang makan."

"Hanya bercanda." ujar L masih dengan wajah polosnya.

***

Malam sudah larut, namun Misa dan L masih saja asyik mengobrol. Entah itu membicarakan Light, kasus-kasus yang ditangani L, ataupun membicarakan kejelekan Matsuda. Ya, jika sudah dengan Misa pasti tak akan kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Misa-san, kau tidak capek?" tanya L.

"Yah lumayan. Tapi Misa terlalu lelah untuk pulang." ujar Misa sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Mau menginap disini saja, hm?"

"Eh? Boleh, Ryuzaki?"

L menyeruput kopinya, lalu berkata "Kalau Misa-san mau."

"Asyik!! Terima kasih Ryuzaki-kun!!" teriak Misa kegirangan.

"Baiklah, Watari akan mengantarkan dimana kamarnya."

"Yap, sekali lagi terima kasih ya Ryuzaki. Selamat malam!" Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada L, Misa kemudian mengikuti Watari ke kamar yang dimaksud.

L hanya melihat Misa, hingga dia tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Dirinya bergumam, _"Andaikan saya berada diposisi Light, saya takkan membuatmu menunggu seperti itu, Misa-san.."_

***FIN***

**(A/N) No comment deh, kacau banget kayaknya ini. Maaf ya my little sistah, kakakmu ini hanya mengacaukan keinginanmu. Yah gak apalah, yang penting hutangku sudah selesai! Wuhuuu...**

**Hey hey, saudara/i sekalian yang saya hormati dan saya banggakan. Terima kasih telah membaca. Mind to review this story?**


End file.
